The present invention relates to a punching bag supporting device, and in particular to a punching bag supporting device that allows the supported bag to move a distance relative to the person striking the bag when the bag is struck.
Devices for supporting punching bags are used in a wide variety of applications. The devices typically support the bag or bags from the floor or a ceiling and hold the bag in a stationary position and allow the bag to move once struck.
Heretofore, supporting devices for punching bags have allowed for movement of the bag in a linear or circular motion. However, these devices significantly restrict the movement of the bag, make the motions predictable, and the bag easy to make contact with. In addition, these devices do not provide for a xe2x80x9creal combatxe2x80x9d experience, wherein the movements of the other fighter are difficult to predict and counter. Further, the predictability of these devices lessens the workout provided.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an exercising device that includes a first frame, a second frame rotatably supported on the first frame, thereby allowing the second frame to rotate relative to the first frame, and a linear track system fixedly attached to the second member such that the track system rotates with the second frame relative to the first frame. The exercise device also includes a vehicle adapted to ride along a length of the track system, and at least one arm pivotally attached to the vehicle in a first location along the arm and adapted to support a first punching bag in a second location along the arm, wherein the first location is spaced apart from the second location.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an exercising device that includes a first frame, a second frame rotatably supported on the first frame, thereby allowing the second frame to rotate relative to the first frame, and a first powered actuator operably connected with the second frame to rotate the second frame relative to the first frame. The exercising device also includes a linear track system fixedly attached to the second member such that the track system rotates with the second frame relative to the first frame, a vehicle adapted to ride along a length of the track system, and a second powered actuator operably connected to the vehicle to move the vehicle along the length of the track system. The exercising device further includes at least one arm pivotally attached to the vehicle and adapted to support a device for striking.